Some of the most exciting recent advances in the neurosciences are being made in studies of the fruit fly Drosophila melanogaster, where the combined power of genetics, molecular biology, developmental biology and behavioral analysis can be realized. This meeting is planned to bring together major practitioners in the field of Drosophila molecular neuroscience to discuss topics that include neurogenesis, sensory system development and function, and behavior. The participation of younger scientists will be encouraged.